The Cursed Dream
by LexieDragomire
Summary: Dreams. Are they illusions? Our own imaginationtion? Why can some people control their dreams? Why can they change them? Live them as though they were reality? And what would happen if we could control our dreams permanently and forever? Would you still want to wake up from a perfect dream? Allen And Lenalee as ussual :)
1. The Prologue

**The Cursed Dream**

_By LexieDragomire_

_Proof-read by DR34DNOISE (Current Penname FollieOfMadness)_

**Prologue**

_Dreams. _

Are they illusions? Just some kind of mind game? Our imagination? Why can some people control their behavior in their dreams? Why can they change them? Live them as though they were reality? Why do they sometimes show us the future? Or save us from the cruel world? Or why do they sometimes change into nightmares?

Why do we have dreams in general?

And what would happen if we could control our dreams permanently and forever? Would _you _still want to wake up from a perfect dream?

* * *

Blood and explosions were everywhere he looked.

'Run! Run! Run!' was the only thing repeating in his head over and over again like a broken record.

Suddenly in front of him appears a monster. It's huge and disgusting but he doesn't have time for that. With a one quick attack it's gone and he has to run again.

Another monster, another attack, over and over again, akin to the mental repetition in his head.

Then comes the feeling again. Pain and fear. Something bad that makes him want to run faster and never come back.

He turns around to see it and gets stroked with cold. It's quickly running through his body, rapidly bringing down his body temperature. His blood, his heart and his mind all frozen by the poison. What remains before he is completely gone is the scream. Strong and heartbreaking.

"Allen-kun!"

* * *

He woke up with his brown hair greasy and his body swimming in sweat again.

The dream.

He had it again and he could only thank God that he didn't scream out loud again. The whole thing was getting worst and more and more annoying. What was the dream about? Should he go talk to somebody about it? No, his parents were already too worried for their own good.

He sighed and closed his silver gray eyes. He should go to sleep and get a little more rest before tomorrow's work.

* * *

**Doesn't make any sense now does it? Don't worry guys the true will be soon reveled. Apparently, even sooner than my other fictions. Hope you enjoyed it. The chapters won't be long and there will just be a few of them so be ready. **

**Oh and warning there is going to be only three original DGM characters because that's the way I want it. So if you're a Lavi, Kanda or someone else fan read my other fiction or something else because until the last chapter I'm planning only Allen, Lenalee and Mana.**

**Next up first chapter: Small Town Boy**

**Where we met Allen, Lenalee and other important and unimportant people J**

**See you**

**~Sir FollieOfMadness, Lord and Master of all he Surveys~**

**WAZZZZZZZZZZUP! Gotta admit, this was a shock to have in my inbox. XD But none the less, I still proof-read it, so yeah. Hope you're happy with the finished product! I know I am!**

**~End of Sir FollieOfMadness, Lard and Moster of all he Surveys~**


	2. Small Town Boy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -man

* * *

**Small Town Boy**

_By LexieDragomire_

_Proof-read by __FollieOfMadness_

Sometimes he had to wonder if something wasn't wrong with his life. He was living in a small town called Mercy Fall'sin the end of the 19th century with his parents and little sister. They weren't rich but they always managed to make it up to the next month and even help some people that were poorer thanthey were if it was needed. His family was known in the town for its hospitality and helpfulness towards others and he loved that.

Although his family and he himself helped many people in their town,browned-haired Allen Walker wasn't a hero, just a simple boy growing up in a simple town. Maybe waiting and maybe not for something that would bring some sense in his strangely ordinary life. Either way that something came. It came in with a tall purple-eyed girl.

* * *

Allen was sixteen years old and during the holidays he was working in a small bookshop in town. The owner mister Melvin Jones was a sometimes grumpy old man who even if he would never admit it, needed help in his shop. Allen would have worked there for free but Melvin's pride would never accept something like that. So he spent there double more time than he was paid for just so his conscience was in peace.

He was sitting in front of the computer (**TN: That is some high-end Bookstore. Do the seats have leather warmers? If so, I think I'm going to be spending plenty more time reading.**)and making a new order, when suddenly the door opened and another inhabitant of his hometown came in.

"Good morning Allen," said a tall man with a beer belly dressed up in more than just astrangle dress.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Adam," the drown-haired boy greeted him with joy,although he didn't feel that happy about his visit. Mr. Adam was a strange figure. Allen couldn't tell why but he felt really uncomfortable in his presence for as long he remembered. He felt really ashamed of himself and never mentioned itto anyone since obviously no one else seemed to mind his belly or deviant clothes**(TN: So someone drew his clothes on? That's...mildly disturbing.).** He pretended to benice and it was often that his father or mother pointed outthat he's being even nicer to him than to anyone else in the town(**TN: I've read enough hentai...you know what that joke's just **_**old**_**. Adam's a pedophile. Take it or leave it.**)**.**

"Isn't it a lovely day?" asked the man with a big smile on his face.

Allen smiled more than he wanted to. "Yes, it sure is. The weather is just …," he blinked, a little confused about the word that formed on the tip of his tongue, "…perfect."

"Yes, indeed perfect. So any new books on the old shelves?"

He nodded and went to show him. They spent a few moments talking about the detective stories which Mr. Adam was a big fan of and Allen again felt bad for not liking this nice guy. Why was he like this? His mother Charlotte was helping in the towns small Charity and in the Church. He couldn't remember a single time that his father Mana refused or without anyone asking didn't come to help a neighbor. Even his little ten year old sister Jane was the bride angel of the Church's choir, so why couldn't he be so honestly nice to one man when his family instead of beingWalkers should be called Goodmatters?

"Wait here," said Allen and went behind the bookcases, "I'll check it in the computer if you'll wait a moment." He turned around and frowned a bit seeing that there was a girl standing in front of his counter and looking at his computer.

"Excuse me,can I help you?" he asked, holding back his anger over the crime she committed on his personal space, reminding himself that she's a lady.

The girl gave him anembarrassed smile and ran away from his place with an apology in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry. It's just that… I haven't seen," she turned around and looked at the computer again. "Such a strange…,"he could clearly see when she turned back to him how she was looking for the right word which in the end turned out to be, "…box."

Allen blinked and also looked at his computer. "My computer?" he asked focused. "You…you never saw it before?" The thought made himwonder. _'Never saw a computer before? Well…'_ He frowned. It was a bit strange. He never really thought about it, but it actually didn't fit much into this old looking Victorian shop, did it?

He shook his head and smiled at the young girl. "Then I guess you're not local. This town is full of computers, monitors and other devices."

He took a better look at her. She was tall, maybe a few inches shorter than him himself and absolutely stunning. He didn't know why, maybe because she was an Asian or just exotic but Allen found her prettier than most of the young women that he had ever met and thanks to his family solidarity he met more than enough. She had long dark-green hair tied up in two long pigtails which made her look cute though a bit childish. She was wearing a long black dress that left him wondering if she was inmourning.

Just the point in clothes reminded him of Mr. Adam so he quickly looked behind the bookcase to ask him to wait a bit longer and was surprised to find that he wasn't there.

"Mr. Adam?" he asked quietly like he was asking himself and turned to the girl. "Just a moment miss."

He looked behind every bookcase and even in the back but he just couldn't find him.

"Strange," escaped his lips when he was between two old bookcases in the store brushing his hair.

"Did something happen?" asked a soft voice behind him.

Looking at her, his eyes got locked on the one indescribable thing; her eyes. He blinked a few times thinking that the unordinary color would change into a more ordinary one but it didn't. Her eyes stayed the same. Soft, lovely and purple like amethysts. Unbelievable. This girl was getting stranger and stranger every minute.

"Sir, are you okay?" she asked looking worry.

He took a step away. "Yes, I am fine, just thatthere should have been a man here but he must have had left when we were talking. I apologise, let's get back to the front and you will tell me what can I do for you," he said with a generous smile and the girl with her own lovely smile nodded and asked him about a book she would like.

* * *

"Let's seeee," said Allen as he was looking at the names of thebooks on one of the bookcases, "Myths and legends? I'm sure we had it somewhere here."

"You know, I haven't seen anyone leaving while we were talking. Are you sure that the man was here?" she asked, pressing herself against a case opposite to the one Allen was at.

Allen looked at her.

"It's just that you wouldn't have seen him since you were turned away from the door, butI would have been able to, and yet I didn't… isn't it strange?" she said with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, I suppose so...hm… I'll have to go see if we have it on the , I could have sworn I saw it earlier."

He went to the counter.

"Oh, don't get stressed, it happens," she said, still smiling and watching how Allen quickly ran his fingers over the keyboard.

"Fascinating," she whispered.

"Pardon?"

She blushed a bit. "Your fingers… they move so quickly. Do you play aninstrument?"

"Y-yes, I do actually."

"I thought so. Only musicians or dressmakers have these quick hands."

He nodded and continued to look for the finally found it and did his job a bit annoyed since it meant that she would go away. Their chat was short and unimportant but that didn't change the fact that he really enjoyed it. Her voice was soft and her face wasfull of the kind ofkindness for the world that brought him peace in hisheart. She was amazing company for a lonely day like this.

"Well I guess that's all," he said as he packed the book and handed to her with a boyish smile.

"Looks like the way," she put out herright hand in front of him. "My name is Lenalee Lee."

"Like Annabel," he mumbled for himself.

"Yes like Poe's Annabel Lee," she agreed.

Allen, whose hands were hidden under white gloves, took her little hand in his and whilstbending down gently brought it up to his lips greeting her like a proper English gentleman(**TN: LIKE A SIR**).

He looked up and wassatisfied to see a small pink blush covering her white as snow let her go,writing into his mind that next time he should put his gloves down or some other way touch her uncovered skin to know if it's as soft as it looks like.

"It's nice to meet you, miss Lee. My name is Allen Walker."

The girl inclined her head to the side and grimaced. "Hmm?It's nice to meet you too Mister Walker."

"Is something wrong?" asked Allen distracted.

She shook her head and stepped back."Not at all."

Touching her hair she went to the exit door. "I'll be going now but I'm sure we'll meet again," she turned around and gave him a one last smile before she left.

Her visit made Allen wondering and thoughtful the rest of the day.

* * *

"My my, quit spacing out kid," said Mr. Jones as he saw how clumsy Allen looked and acted.

"I'm not spacing out," said Allen and placed a few books on a shelf.

"Right," said the man sitting behind the counter as he took his cup of tea. "And that's why you_again_ placed the same three books on the same wrong shelf," he said calmly.

Allen froze and, puzzled, looked at the three history books he placed on the biology self. "Ehhhh, my bad," he put his hand behind his head and scratched his hair.

"I'm not being hrash,just that it's been your fifth mistake," he said and thenlooked at the clock.

"Why won't you go home, hm? I'm sure that tomorrow you'll be a bigger help."

Allen disappointedly sighed, but uponagreeing with Mr. Jones, left.

* * *

It didn't happen often but whenever Allen wasn't working he usually went to the small pub with his friends. Although, despite the fact thathis mother wasn't very happy about it he always managed to convince her that it was because he wanted to make sure that his friends won't get into trouble or if they do he'll be there to help them, which was true just that more than that he wanted to hang around with them.

He walked in but as he expected since it was only four o'clock there were only a few loyalists. "Good evening Allen,"Mr. Henrygreeted him. Mr. Henry wasa tallin his best forties who was standing behind the counter and cleaning a glass.

"Good evening," Allen smiled and sat to the counter opposite to him.

"How is your father doing? I heard he's planning to rebuild our old haunted house."

Allen looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "Yes, father thinks it would be good to make it a new free time center since the old oneisn't big enough."

Mr. Henry shook his head and took another glass to clean it."Your father, always thinking about the others. He's a good man."

"Yes, he is." Allen nodded again thinking about how this black-haired manwith a mustache was playing football with his father when he was . He almost forgot, and it didn't help that Mr. Henry doesn't talk about it much.

"Uh Mr. Henry? Your sister runs the inn, doesn't she?"

"Jenny, yes she does," agreed the man.

"Didn't she tell you about any newcomers?" he asked trying to sound as uninterested as possible, which was quite silly since if he wasn't he wouldn't ask.

Mr. Henry raised his eyebrows. "Are you talking about someone concrete? Like the lovely Chinese girl from England?"

"From England?" He blinked. _'She didn't have an accent.'_

"Yes, my wife Donna met her at the market."

"So who is she? And why is she here?"

"You tell me. It's even strange that Donna didn't dig everything up like she usually does," said Mr. Henry thoughtful.

"Oh hello Adam," he greeted the man who came.

"Henry," the man put down his head.

Allen thought about his previous meeting with Miss Lenalee with an unpleasant astonishment about how curious this girl was. _'She was so strange. What about those talks about computers? I'm sure they also have them in England don't they? What's wrong with this girl?Was she stupid?' _he asked himself feeling all of the sudden anger toward the stranger girl. _'And the way she talked? Was she __flirting like animpure woman__?'_ He shouldn't be talking to her for future reference.

He blinked a few times and shook his head. Hisabrupt thoughts took him by surprise. Why was he thinking like this?

"What is it boy, fell in love?" asked him Mr. Adam who was sitting right next to him.

"As usual Henry," he looked at the upper and then again at Allen.

Allen watched the man for a while. _'Is it just me or does he seems different?'_ he asked himself but didn't get an answer.

He shook his head a bit. "Pardon, Mr. Adam," he stood up. _'It's probably just me. Everybody seems strange today.'_

"Leaving already Allen?" asked Mr. Adam. "But it's your day off isn't it? You never leave the shop this early."

That was he stays till six or more, which was another mystery; even if he was clumsy and all why did Mr. Jones send him away? He never tolerated an unfinished job from himbefore.

Leaving the place he looked at the horizon. It was slowly getting dark since autumn was in her best days. The sun was step by step leaving to hide and so that night and moon could come to rule the world for now.

A couple breaths of fresh air made Allen feel better. He didn't know why he wasinside so angry about Lenalee or why did he thought so unkind things about her. Nor why was the acting of Mr. Henry, Adam and Jones off.

He must have breath a lot of smoke or alcohol. That was surely his problem.

More than satisfied with his answer he walked home.

* * *

It happened again. The feeling of pain, the taste of death on the tip of his tongue and the scream.

"Allen-kun!"

* * *

He sat up and looked around. Good he was home and safe. Oh, how he hated those dreams. How long has he been having them? It seemed like he hashadthem forforever.

He sighed and threw himself back to the bed. 'I think I should talk about this with someone.' Suddenly a thought from the day crossed his mind.

"_My name is Lenalee Lee."_

"_Allen-kun!"_

He blinked into the dark. Was it just his imagination or did those two voice sound the same?

* * *

The next morning was a bit hectic. It was Sunday and all of them woke up early to get ready for the mass.

Allen walked down the stars already dressed up even if they still had more than two hours till the mass. Albeit by their experiences withand words of their mother it was better to get ready as soon as possible because you never know what may come in your way when you want to reach your goal.

'_She's right, but why does it have to be two hours earlier?' _Allen asked himself and sighed. He satnext to his sister in the dining room where they were about to eat breakfast.

His mother made pancakes.

They all ate in silence, like every Sunday didn't know when they started this tradition but that was just the way it was, maybe because his mother was always nervous when it came to mass's? He didn't know.

Once they were done and their parents left to do their things, Allen turned to Jane, his sister.

"So,excited about today?" he asked the ten years old girl with light brown hair tied up a long ponytail and silver-gray eyes, just like his.

"Of course! We been practicing the new song for more the weeks. You're going to love it," she giggled.

Most of his friends always complement about their relatives but that wasn't his problem. Form how long he remembered he always had a good relationship with his sister. He himself was sometimes surprised that she isn't _that_annoying or spoiled like other girls in her age group,but Jane was a calm and good girl maybe goofing around only on occasion. She never had problems with anyone but when he took it from another side neither did he. Well, except for Mr. Adam but that wasn't really that much of a problem.

"Besides," she leaned closer to him and whispered, "mother said that she will make a chocolate pie once we get home."

Allen smiled. "But we had pies every Saturday, remember?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but apple pies. Chocolate are betters," she said seriously.

He chuckled. "Well aren't you spoiled?"

She frowned and turned away. "I am not!"

He chuckled again and put his head on the top of her head. "Okay, okay."

"Jane, you're still not dressed?" asked their mother, a34 year old woman with long brown hair spread around her back and silver eyes just like theirs.

"Mother, we still have two hours. Until then I will get dirty."

Charlotte Walker gave them her genuine smile. "Well, you will have to be careful, am I right?" And right after that, shegave them both a determined look to let them know that she wouldn't accept any disobedience.

If Allen wasn't that close to Jane he wouldn't have hear the small sigh that escaped her lips as she got up from the chair and walked away.

Allen looked at his mother who satisfied nodded.

That was just then was their mother was. She was a great mother when they were in privacy. When they laughed or joked at home, when they helped people or when she late at night came into their rooms to talked about their days. She was a great mother…at home.

Whenever they were about to go somewhere or someone should come she acted like this a bit cold and dominate like she was non-stop under a watch and that everyone was waiting just so she will make a mistake.

He remembered how once after a performance of hiswhen he was younger, whenhe was so delighted by the applause, that he immediately ran to his parents. His father smiled and hugged him but his mother just smiled. He could see the touch in her eyes but didn't she hug him. He remembered that she told him something, but couldn't remember it. But he had a feeling it wasn't something emotional. More like a good job line.

That was his mother.

"Allen will you go see what your father is doing?" she asked abruptly.

"Of course, mother," he said and also left the room.

* * *

His father was a… creative person. He always found something interesting and unordinary to do. Helping people seemed like a hobby of his. He went and helped build a house; he helped cooking in the kindergarten when their cook got sick. He once went to help a neighbor fishing even when Allen was positive that until that day he had no idea how to catch a fish but that was whathis father Mana Walker waslike. A good man who loved new challenges abouthow to help.

Allen knocked and waited for this father to allow him in.

"Oh Allen, good that you're here. Come and have a look at this plan," called his father enthusiastically.

Allen smiled and went to look.

It was a plan of their town's haunted house at the end of the town. The house was empty long before he was born even before his parents were. The house wasn't really haunted,it wasjust that the inhabitance of the town got used to calling it that. It was old and empty and every town had a haunted house, so why wouldn't they?

"I like it. It's going to be great. For homeless people?"

His father smiled. "For everyone who needs it."

Allen nodded. His father, helpful as always.

The tall man suddenly sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. "So how are you? Are the dreams still bothering you?"

He almost forgot that his parents know about his problem, just that they never talked about it. He had a suspicion that they actually didn't want to talk about it.

Looking at his father right now he really wanted to open his mouth and say that he doesn't understand it. What are his dreams about, what do they mean? But then again he realized he couldn't and so he just continued standing there and wondering why he couldn't talk about it with the person he trusted the most.

While the fear was tearing him inside apart he just gave his father an almost perfect fake smile and said. "It's okay. I'm fine."

Later,he realized that if his father had pushed him a bit further then he would have spilled about how the same dream keeps haunting him over and over every night as far backas he can remember.

But sincehe didn't he gave him a relieved smile and continued talking about his new project.

* * *

The mass took longer than usual and the rest of the day went fast. Before he knew it was evening he was heading to his friend's house to chat.

"Good evening, Mr. Allen."

"Oh, hello Miss Lenalee," he greeted her with a smile. He didn't know if it was possible but she appeared even more stunning than before.

"How are you, Mr. Allen?" she asked politely and slowly started moving.

Allen joined her. "Good. I'm fine. And you? "

"That's good," she smiled and looked at the sky. "Isn't the sky beautiful?" she asked as she watched the beauty of the twilight.

He also looked up. "Yes, beautiful," he agreed.

"Miss Lenalee, why weren't you in the Church on the mass today?" he asked and stopped so he could look her into the eyes.

She looked away. "Yes, well… I don't really get along with God," she said.

"Oh is it because you're not catholic?"

"No, it's because I… sort of hate God," she concede.

He,completely surprised,blinked.

"You..," he met people who went to the Church because it was required from them, or the people who didn't really believe in God but he never met anyone who actually considered that they hatedGod.

"Why?" He wasn't even sure if it actually came out of his mouth.

"I think he's cruel. Watching how people get murdered, how they die and suffer… how can someone stand aside and watch it knowing that he has the power to do something but won't," she said it slowly and withhurt evident.

Her words made him so weak and small, like he could be blow out by a stronger wind just like a card castle he and his sister sometimes build.

Lenalee's look changed. A sudden guilty appeared on her face and she immediately gave him a apologizing look but with a fake smile. It was unnoticeable but he knew it was faked!

"I'm sorry, this is a bit serious talk to have on a second meeting… maybe we should…,"

"Why do you say that?" he cut her before she could change the topic.

"Why do you say _he_ is the one that's bad? He gave us free will. Our ability to choose. It's not people like _him _we murder, is it?"

"But he's…"

"Because it is us who's the bad. It wouldn't be fair for him to fight with someone so weak, would it?"

She blinked and her face changed like an idea crossed her mind. "So," she started with a unaffected look. "You say that if there was somebody… to fight… I mean somebody stronger than humans, would _he_ fight him?"

Allen frowned a bit. He didn't know where this conversation washeading and he didn't like the way it made him think about things like that. "What do you mean? Some bigger… evil?"

She nodded. "Uh, bigger."

"I guess."

"But what if it was bigger than thehumans but not as big as _he_ himself, would he react the same as with humans? Wouldn't he just stand and watch?"

'He wouldn't leave the humans down! He would give them something to fight with…a hope,' crossed his mind and he had to blink a few times. He started feeling quite dizzy.

His hand went up and he brushed his eyes a few times.

"He wouldn't leave the people helpless. He would send help. Give us something to fight with," he talked fast enoughthat he himself wasn't sure if he managed to say the words right. He moved a step backwards and ended a bit violently sitting on a bench that he didn't notice before still brushing his eyes. "He would never leave us. He never leaves us. He would… if he can't we would fight," he looked at his feet and for a short moment notice hers but instead of a long skirt of a dress he saw her leg in two knee long boots.

'That's not possible,' he looked at her face and then back at her 'boots' but all that was there was her long skirt. 'Am I going mad?'

"Allen, are you okay?" asked him Lenalee with a worried voice that sounded more familiar then anything in this world right now.

He looked at her. "What did you just call me?"

Her cheeks changed the color again. "I'm sorry… again…it just slipped out."

Allen moved a bit. "Sit down, please."

She gave him a questioned stared but did as he said.

"You… could call me again by my name but give a –kun to it?"

She made a grimace of misunderstatement. "What?"

He thought about what he just asked her. "Just…," he shook his head forget it.

"I'm from England and this is more like a Japanese salutation."

"Forget it, please," he looked away wondering what he was thinking.

She was looking at him for a long moment which her face absolutely unreadable. It even stayed that way as she suddenly leaned really close to his ear and whispered. "Allen-kun!"

It stood up like he got burnt and looked at her still sitting on the bench. In another situation he would get red as a cherry and stuttered some thank you but in this situation it had to move aside for the inquisitive and a puff of fear that hit him.

He heard the voice almost abillion times every night in his dreams and now he heard hers. The voices were absolutely the same. And he could tell.

"How is it possible?" he whispered an uncertainly.

"What do you mean Allen-kun?" she asked innocently.

He frowned and took a careful step away from her. "Who are you?"

She smiled at him timidly. "I'm a Fairy." (**TN: NO, NO, MHM, MHM, NO, NO, NO NO NO, NO, HELL NO, NO, NO, I REFU- NO, NO, NO...God damnit now I want to find out more about this story despite the twist.**)

Allen's eyes widened in shock(**TN: You and me both, buddy.**).

* * *

**AN: That's all for now**

**Next up: I'm a Fairy**

**Once upon a time there was a magical land, in it lived beautiful and kind creatures known to humanity as the fairies. Just kidding! Down worry this isn't that kind of a story. I just wanted to piss one of my friends with this. Man****, how he hates those fairies! XD**

**See ya ^_^**


	3. I'm the Fairy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -man

DDDDDDDDDD

**I'm a Fairy**

_By LexieDragomire_

_Proof-read by __FollieOfMadness_

She gave him a timid smile. "I'm a Fairy."

Allen's eyes widened in shock but afterwards he calmed down.

"A fairy?" he questioned, unsure about the girl's psychological state. Plus in his opinion she looked more like an angel.

"Of course," she laughed, until she saw him press his lips into a line.

She sighed. "It was just a joke."

"Okay, but really who are you, Miss Lee?"

She blinked, confused. "Al…Mr. Allen, I already told you that my name is Lenalee Lee and we agreed you will call me by the name."

"Miss Lenalee, are you trying something on me?" he asked her, determined and a bit angry.

"N-no, why are you saying that; I really don't know what are you talking about," she said looking really trustful.

A worried shadow appeared on Allen's face. Is it just his imagination? Well even if it isn't and the voices are the same why should she know anything about it, anyway?

"Is there something wrong, Al…Mr. Allen…?"

He chuckled. "Would you like to just go by…names?"

She smiled. "I'm more than happy to. I will even call you Allen-kun if it makes you happier."

"Is that why you said it? To make me happier?"

'_I asked her and she said it. It's no big deal.'_

She nodded and her smile even widened. "I don't know why, but it fits calling you that."

He went and sat down again. "Do you have a problem with calling people Mister or Miss?"

She a bit embarrassed looked away. "Actually, not at all, it's just you."

He also looked away reminding himself that just because she has a problem calling him mister it doesn't mean that he's special to her. "Oh."

"But you didn't answer my question Allen-kun." He froze at how daily routine-esq it sounded from her lips.

"Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not sure it's… nothing just that when I'm with you it's as if…,"

'_I know you.'_

"…nothing makes sense. I feel confused… I haven't slept very well lately," he conceded again feeling strangely surprised how easy it was to say it in front of her when he had such a problem telling it to his parents.

"I see, is it a stress problem or you don't know?" she asked interested.

He looked at her and could help but smile at her interest. "I don't know. I mean it's not a stress problem. It's a longtime one. I have been having those dreams…almost forever."

"Hmm, what are they about?"

He froze again. He couldn't, _couldn't,_ just tell her. He gave her a puppy dog eyes look and she with an apology written on her face nodded.

"But still, tonight before you go to sleep try thinking of something else. Don't focus on the dream that you are dreaming every night, just think of something else; anything, I'm sure it'll help," she said, confident and again looked at the sky.

"I really should be going now. It's getting late, but remember my words Allen-kun."

They both stood up. "Okay Lenalee, 'til next time."

"Goodbye, Allen-kun."

He was already on the road thinking about what he should think about before falling asleep when he heard her sweet as honey voice calling for him. "Dream a little dream about me, Allen-kun."

He turned around surprised. "What did you say?"

She smiled. "Good night and sweet dreams," and with that she turned around and slowly left.

He stood there for a little while before he as well walked away thinking if it was just his imagination again or if she actually said that. Still, he smiled. It was a good idea.

* * *

His friend Mike was a year older than him but he sometimes seemed younger. Thinking about it all of his friends seemed younger, like he had more life experience than them although it wasn't true. Just that he sometimes, like today, had a really strong feeling. The love kind.

"Unbelievable; I gave her my heart on a silver platter, and she just _did _that. Isn't it sad," almost cried Mike.

His other friend Matt rolled his eyes and Allen chuckled. _'Yeah, heartbreaking,'_ he thought.

They were all sitting in Mike's living room listing to his _tragic_ story about love.

Hearing the phone ring Mike jumped up to take it.

Matt moved to Allen. "Okay, if it isn't her telling him that she loves him we have to torture her until she does, because I swear if I hear him cry again I'll kill him."

"Why won't you ask God for help?"

Matt immediately clapped his hands together and looked at the roof. "Dear God, it's me Matt, please stop this insanity before I will commit a murder or kidnap, thank you. It's Matt if you forgot."

Allen chuckled just as Mike walked in with a satisfied strut. "She said we can meet again tomorrow."

Matt looked at Allen. "Wow, God actually heard my appeal."

"Yeah and you gave it out on him," he pointed at the still happy Mike.

Matt grimaced. "Friends; you sometimes can't live with them but all the other times can be without, right?"

"Uh-huh, keep yourself telling that."

They laughed.

* * *

Allen put his tired from a long day body on his bed and made a satisfied smile appear on his face.

'_It was a good day off.' _

He tried to memorize it from the early morning he woke up until now when he remembered Lenalees' words from early.

"_But still, tonight before you go to sleep try thinking about something else. Don't focus on the dream that you are dreaming every night, just think of something else; anything, I__'m__ sure it'll help."_

Her almost shining amethyst eyes when she was saying it to him was the last thing on his mind when the dream sailed him away.

"_Dream a little dream about me, Allen-kun."_

* * *

Light.

He saw light coming from the end of the empty dark hall.

He walked to it as if it wasn't anything strange and found himself in a bright room full of people without faces. He looked around, still calm although the room was full of non-faced people who looked scary with their composed selves, as if everything was the way it should be. Suddenly he smiled, noticing Lenalee sitting beside one of the tables and went to her.

"Good morning, Allen-kun," she greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning, Lenalee. It's good to see you again. How was your mission?" he asked with the same voice tone.

She giggled. "Quite easy, however we did have a small incident."

"Incident? I hope it wasn't anything dangerous."

"Nah. It was a funny incident. Lavi fell into the river on our way back."

He laughed. "What? Was he going after a girl or something?"

"Lenalee!" rebuked someone abruptly.

Allen turned around and smiled when he saw a red-haired figure dressed in the same black uniform as he and the others without a face.

"I told you not to say it to anyone, remember?"

"I don't remember hearing anything like that," she smiled brightly.

Lavi cried. "That's not fair! Pretty girls get away with everything!"

Allen laughed looking at his two friends.

He misses them.

* * *

Allen woke up calmly with a simply quiet opening of the eyes. It took him a moment to realize that he had come back from the dream-world without fear or out of control heartbeat.

He didn't sit up like usual he just blinked a few times and tried to remember what was his for the first time different dream like.

'_There was Lenalee dressed in her long black dress,'_ he thought about her sitting behind some table with that lovely smile of her's.

'_And the room… it was big and full of light. And…those people without faces,'_ he memorized them.

'_Strange, that they didn't look scary at all.'_ He turned to the window opposite to his bed.

'_They were familiar,'_ crossed his mind before he slept again.

* * *

"Allen!" his mother called as he was sat behind the table with his family and ate breakfast.

He blinked, surprised, wondering when did he wake up and come down to eat.

"Pardon, I was…thinking." _'I guess.'_

His mother sighed and his father just shrugged.

"I was saying that I talked to Mr. Adam," she started again. Allen almost chuckled. _'Great! Good news early morning.'_

"Well and he told me some very disturbing things about a young lady that came to our town, Mrs. Lee. Haven't you heard about her?"

Allen squeezed the cutlery. "N-no, what did he say?"

His mother took a handkerchief and cleaned her mouth. "Well, apparently the young lady came to the town because she was running away from a scandal in England that she caused. He didn't say what it was but I think that it's pointless in the end."

Allen's father sighed. "Please dear, let's not jump to conclusions. I'm sure that the young lady has a good reason to be here alone. And even if she did something in her homeland which forced her to run, I'm sure the important thing is what kind of person she is, am I right?" he looked at his children, who both in an agreement, smiled joyfully.

Yes, his father was a right person.

Charlotte raised her brows but didn't say anything, apparently touched that her husband didn't support her in this.

Allen continued eating his bacon knowing that this state will wear off by evening and that everything will be okay or at least normal.

* * *

"Allen!" called his mother as he was at the door. "Don't forget to take your gloves," she said with a smile.

Allen looked at his hands surprised to found that he didn't have his gloves on. He couldn't remember a single time this had happened to him. If ever.

He looked at his mother, who was with his sister and father looking at him like they were waiting for some sign of assurance.

"Of course," he said slowly, like from a distance wondering how will they react. Like on a command they all turned away and continued with their previous jobs.

'_What was that?'_

* * *

He walked down the street without his gloves for the first time he could remember and tried to find some sense in what was happening to him. _'Am I going mad?'_

"We must be lucky finding each other," said a lovely voice behind him and he stopped so the girl could reach him.

'_Am I in love?'_

"Good morning, Lenalee," he greeted.

She smiled. "Good morning, Allen-kun. Are you going to the shop?" she asked.

"I wanted to… but I think I will skip today," he said and waited for her to reach him.

Lenalee blinked and then gave him a steady look before she bit her lip nervously asking. "Is something wrong?"

Allen shook his head and smiled. "It's nothing really, Lenalee."

She nodded and it took a long while before either of them spoke again.

"Oh, by the way I took your advice and it actually worked. You know the one about my dreams?"

She blinked and happily smiled. "Is that so? I'm happy to hear it. Was this new dream good?"

He looked at the ground. "Well you could say it that way. I mean it was good. It made me feel… happy, or better to say not empty," he said without thinking and almost immediately after that embarrassedly blushed.

"That sounded strange…"

And then she stopped him by taking his hands in hers.

He blinked and looked at their naked hands that were touching for the first time they met and wondered how it is possible that it feels so familiar.

"No Allen-kun, it didn't sound strange at all. I don't know why it is that way but people _feel_ empty. A feeling of loneliness with sorrow that's torturing the hopeless ones. It's a bad and scary feeling," she said with her beautiful eyes full of life gazing into his curious ones.

Like he wasn't even listening to what was she saying, he turned his hands around to repay her the embrace and gently with his thumps stroked the soft skin of the back of her hands.

It was clear to see how her eyes widened a bit and how a lovely pink covered her small cheeks as he did so.

"W-what…," she looked away from his eyes and their hands. "W-what was your dream about?" she managed to say.

Allen, who was still looking at their hand,s answered. "I had a dream about two people who were my friends."

"R-really?"

He nodded lost in his thought about his new never before had dream. "One of them, a girl was telling me about a funny thing that happened to my other friend. Lavi, and he was a bit upset about it. But they were still friends, they knew it was just a joke."

"Is that his name? Lavi?" she asked suddenly, which brought him back raising his head to look at her, finding out that all the shyness was gone.

"Yes, it is…. it was. His name was Lavi," he said and gave her a strange smile. "Funny name wasn't it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I heard funnier. So I believe this is the first time that you ever dreamed about Lavi, am I right? Is he a good friend of yours? Or your dream friend?"

"I think he was… he was like a brother," he said.

She moved her head aside. "Why was?"

Smilingly he imitated her putting his own question. "Why still is?"

Her lips formed into a playful smile but refused to answer, biting her distracting lower lip and getting his full attention.

His eyes closely watched her, feeling some strange desire growing and trembling inside of him. "Lenalee, how come you ask so much about Lavi but not about the girl I told you?"

She looked at their hands whispering. "I'm jealous."

"I didn't say we did anything. We're just friends."

"You sure about that, Allen-kun?" She let him go and he turned his head around as he heard a bird singing. Just then he noticed that during the time they were holding hands it felt like the world had stopped.

Allen didn't know what to do. Never in his whole life had he felt more confused than with this girl who was attracting him like a magnet.

His face became sad. "Who are you, Lenalee?" he asked coldly.

She blinked and right after that giggled like a little girl. "I already told you."

"No, you didn't. We started talking about the salutation and we didn't get back the previous topic. So? Who are you?"

Her face was suddenly full of frustration and so was her voice when she spoke while walking away.

"As I already said my name is Lenalee Lee and I come from England and as you know I hate God, anything else?"

He sighed and walked a bit faster to catch her. "Did you runaway from England because of some scandal?"

She turned around and he managed to stop just before he would crash into her.

Crossing her arms she surprised him with a provoked smile playing on her face. "Allen-kun, do I look like a girl that creates scandals?"

He looked around realizing that they were standing at the back wall of their town's factory.

_How come we suddenly passed such a distance?_ "Things a lot of the time aren't what they appear to be in the world," he said with an unforced smile.

"And everything in this one," mumbled Lenalee too quiet for Allen to hear.

"What did you say?"

"Never mind, and no, whoever told you that I runaway is a liar," she said calmly and pressed her back against the old wall.

Allen frowned. _'I know Adam is a bad person.'_

He went closer to her and also pressed his back against the wall. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I shouldn't even thought about you doing something bad." (**TN: Yes, because the smartest move is to place complete faith into a woman you met last chapter-ago. Obviously.**)

She shook her head and looked at the sky. "That's okay. You didn't know, besides you don't know if you can trust me, we're strangers."

'_But it doesn't feel like we are, does it?'_

"Yes, but usually I have more faith in humanity. To say the truth I was happy when my father pleaded for you this morning. I don't know why I asked for it in the first place," he put his head down.

"It's okay," she said again. "I left England because I wanted to travel and this town is one of my stops."

"So, you like travelling?"

"Hmm, you could say it that way. Travelling is interesting. Seeing new places, meeting new people."

"But you didn't say that you like it," he pointed and finally looked at her.

"No… travelling can be a great thing when you want to get out, leave and spend time thinking about something else but I think it would be terrible to travel around the world knowing that there isn't a place in the world that you could call a real home," she gave him a steady look and he as a response smiled, thinking how familiar that sounded to him. He had a home and a family though, so how come he understood what she was saying?

"You're right. I don't know how but I just know that you're right."

She also smiled.

"And you're travelling just because you want to?"

"Well… there is a special reason."

"And if I may ask what should that be?"

They both were looking into each others' eyes when she leaned a bit closer and with a low voice said. "I'm looking for something."

Allen blinked. "What are you looking for, Lenalee?"

She, conspired, smirked. "Let me tell you a story, okay?"

As he nodded she started. "Once upon a time in a land far far away. There lived this boy," she glanced at him and he couldn't help himself but swallow beneath the pressure of the simple look. She without a blink continued. "His life wasn't a fairytale… he sometimes was sure that there won't be any happy ending in the end but as long as he had his friend he knew that whatever is going to happen he will survive it… as long as they will be together as a true family," she said slow and Allen suddenly noticed that her expression changed. Although her eyes were on his face, they were looking through him somewhere in the distance.

'_A true family.'_ It sounded familiar.

She continued. "This boy and his family were once on a… adventure and the boy got hurt and a… evil witch put a strong evil spell upon him. A spell that caused him to fall asleep but it wasn't no ordinary sleep… he kept a sleep for hours, and hours turned into days and days into weeks. All of his friends were sad because without him the family was broken. They did everything they could to wake the poor boy up but it was just no use. One very wise wizard told them that the boy doesn't want to wake up," her gaze was back and he felt a shiver that ran through him.

"Why doesn't he want to wake up?" he asked with a dry tone.

"Because the evil spell created the perfect dream in which the boy lives a happy life."

"Without his friends?"

"He doesn't need them there."

"What about them? Did they give up?"

She shook her head. "No, of course not. They believed that one day he will remember them and come back, but until then they tried a few things. One of his friends was a girl so the others considered that the most oldest and powerful spell-breaker could work. A kiss of true love."

"Did it work?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't heard the ending yet."

"A fairy telling a fairytale," he mumbled hypnotized by her eyes.

Suddenly he swallowed again and nervously looked away. "So, what, you actually believe that a kiss would save everything? Even bring back someone from dead?" he asked and they both knew that it wasn't just some ordinary question.

"A kiss from true love will break any spell," she answered slowly getting lost in his eyes.

He in some delirium, like it wasn't him who controlled his body, leaned closer and before they knew it their faces were inches away. She managed to close her eyes just before their lips actually touched in their very first gentle and delicate, as if it was some kind of fragile glass, kiss.

Although, gentle and delicate was fine for a first kiss, however the passion which they were both hiding in their hearts was unstoppable. So it was more than natural when his hand went to her face as he was slowly developing a strong pressure on her lips so she would open them and let him in. Once she did, he fully took control and showed her and himself how he felt about her.

He couldn't help it but his lips formed into a satisfied smile as he felt the euphoria that was controlling their heads from the kiss. The soft lips and passionate tongues made the perfect kiss, which caused her to moaned.

Although the feeling was burnt into them forever the kiss itself lasted for only a short moment. Panting like a thirsty dog he pressed his hand against the wall of the old house thankful that it's there. Looking at her pressing her whole back against the wall he wondered if she as well as he feel like her lungs weren't too big to absorb oxygen anymore and if her heart was about to jump out of her body as his. Did she as well as he feel like she just heard or read the most beautiful song or poem that was ever created by some angel? Did she feel the emotion… the true undeniable love? He felt so light headed, like as if he just woke up.

She giggled and closed her eyes, delighted like a little girl.

"D-did it…work?" he asked breathless and she stopped and gave him a serious look.

She stared at him for a moment and then turned her head away hiding her face behind her hair. "No… you would know it," she whispered slowly.

"You would remember."

* * *

**AN: That's it for today next up the third chapter: We're empty **** and someone really close to Allen is going to die in this chapter so ****be ready. **

**See ya**** later**

**TN: Thanks to you, I can now only imagine the Millennium Earl dressed as the Wicked Witch of the west. XD I would say I hate you, but I'm laughing too hard to. XD**

**AN: You're welcome **** ^_^**


	4. We're Empty

**Disclaimer:** I don't own -man or Annabel Lee

* * *

**We're empty **

_By LexieDragomire_

_Proof-read by __FollieOfMadness_

'_It__ was many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee.'_

"What would I remember? Why won't you tell me?" he asked, frustrated. _'__Why can't it be easier? Why does she have to be so mysterious?__'_

She put her small hand on his cheek with a sorrowful look. Her previous happy mood was gone and Allen could feel through her soft skin how desperate she was. "You will find out," she made a small smile. "I just know you will do it. You're a warrior."

She let him go and ran off leaving him confused and bewildered. _'But how can I remember?__If__ I don't even know what should I remember?'_

He watched the empty street she had ran through. _'Dear God, I…need faith.' (_**JN: (Jesus Note) Sorry bro; I got too many ho's up in dis bitch to help!)**

* * *

A moment later he decided that he should probably go to work and stop thinking about something that he doesn't know. On his way he came up with the only explanation. Lenalee was mad and she had run away from some mental institute.

He slowly walked into Mr. Jones bookshop trying to focus on what should he tell him as an apology for being so late when he notice an old lady in the shop crying while talking to Mr. Adam.

He frowned as they notice his entrance and looked at him with worry.

"Allen, I'm not sure if you were ever introduced to Mrs. Jones, Melvin's wife," he said while pointing to her with his hand.

Allen shook his head and walked to them, raising his hand to do the introduction. "No, nice to meet you Mrs. Jones, I'm Allen Walker. I work in your husbands' shops as…"

"Y-yes," she sobbed. "My Melvin told me all about you, Allen. He really admires your help and although he doesn't admin it often he is really grateful that you're working for him," she said but her voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"Nownow Catherine, I'm sure Melvin is going to be grumpy old dog will get over it," said Adam. Allen wanted to forget about good manners and ask him what the hell is going on but instead he was looking at Adam and waiting for him to finally tell him himself.

"You see Allen, Melvin wasn't feeling well this morning but he still came to the shop and apparently his state got worst and he had a small heart attack. Luckily, Mr. Percy was just around the corner and decided to come say hi and found him just in time," said Adam, sadly.

Allen swallowed, slowly absorbing the words and realizing what just happened. Mr. Jones had a heart attack. He was alone in this shop and he had a heart attack…because of him? He would come to the shop as usual and he would surely convince him to go see a doctor or call one earlier but no. Instead of that he was kissing Lenalee while Mr. Jones almost died.

"I should have been here," Allen mumbled quietly.

"Oh that's nonsense, Allen. I'm sure you had a good reason why you weren't I right?" asked Adam.

Allen shook his head. _'That's the problem; I didn't__. I just acted as a selfish__ kid. I should have done my duties first. I should have never walked with Lenalee. I should have been here.'_Thoughts were running around his head like a tornado.

'_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

_I was a child and she was a child_

_In this kingdom by the sea:_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love—_

_I and my Annabel Lee,_

_With a love that the wingèd seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me.'_

* * *

Right after Mrs. Jones and Mr. Adam left Allen closed the shop because he didn't want to talk to people who would've come only to find out what happened. Although, none of them said anything Allen could feel the reproaches that were causing his heart to break apart.

At first he thought that he would go home but he decided to go see his friends first.

He was three steps away from Matt's big blue house when he suddenly heard Lenalee from behind him calling him. "Allen-kun!"

He frowned a bit. _'What? Another connection?No way!'_

As he turned around still frowning she gave him one of her lovely smiles. "Well, haven't we got quite a lock on each other?"

"Yes, indeed," he said coldly.

"Is something wrong? You look stressed," she said and carefully touched his face.

Her hands were soft and warm.

He stopped frowning wondering what the softness was. It reminded him of something. She felt like…a home.

'_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee,_

_So that her high-born kinsmen came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulchre_

_In this kingdom by the sea.'_

He shook his head like he wanted to break her foggy spell and put her hand away. "Lenalee, I…"

"I know you're confused but you need to believe…"

"In what?"

"In you," she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and ran away before he could ask her anything.

'_What's with the running away?'_

* * *

Allen managed to get to Matt. Only to be surprised to find that he wasn't there, so he went to Mike's when he finally met with Mike's 'love of his life' as he called her, Daisy. A lovely blond-haired girl, at their age.

Allen blinked at their introduction thinking how strange it was that although Daisy was their age they weren't in the same class in school. She didn't look familiar which was surprising because their town wasn't that big.

"Matt?" he asked his friend when Mike and Daisy went to the kitchen to 'make tea'.

"What is it?" Matt asked in turn, sitting on the couch a bit bored.

Allen who was standing next to the couch almost said almost told him about Lenalee. About the confusing feeling that was haunting him like a huntsman's dog. But he couldn't… he found himself scared and untrusting toward his best friends.

"I feel like what happened to Mr. Melvin is my fault," he said instead.

Matt sighed. "Oh, Allen. I know how close you are with the man but believe me everything will be okay. And it wasn't you fault. Mr. Melvin didn't feel very well in the morning so it was totally not your fault. I can't even see how it could be," said his friend to calm him down and stood up, walking to him.

Allen smiled. "Thanks Matt."

"Of course, brother," said Matt and took him around the shoulders. "Listen, what you need is…,"

"Aaaah!" screamed someone from the kitchen.

* * *

They both ran there where they found Mike lying on the ground while Daisy was standing upon him with a blooded knife in her left hand.**(TN: When they 'bitches be crazy' I don't think they mean it LITERALLY!)**

"I didn't…," she mumbled with her gaze focused on the ground. "I just didn't want him to kiss me…."

Matt kneeled down to their friend, checking his pulse.

Allen was shocked. He felt lost and absolutely disoriented.

"Allen, go get help."

Allen blinked. Was he speaking to him? It felt like the speaker was in room and he wasn't.

"Allen, please," Allen woke up from the trance. _'Was that Matt's voice?'_ he asked himself confused since the voice didn't sound like Matt's at all it. Didn't it sound like Lavi?

"Allen!" shouted Matt again and Allen finally ran for help.

* * *

Allen, Matt and Mike's parents stood outside of his hospital room waiting for the doctor to came and give them some answers about Mike's state. They called Daisy's parents to come pick her up.

Matt looked at Allen. "What the hell was wrong with you back there?" he asked him.

"I don't know," said Allen by true. "I was in a trance. I'm sorry."

Matt shook his head. "No, sorry, I shouldn't be so mean. I just..," just then the doctor came from the room and they all ran to him.

"How is my boy, doctor?" asked Mike's mother, scared.

"Well, the cut wasn't deep although I am a bit worried that he might get an infection but except for that he should be just fine. He's a strong boy."

They all sighed in relief to hear such news.

Matt and Mike's parents stood aside to talk about it while Allen stayed near the doctor.

The doctor looked at his papers. "Although, it's strange. There have been so many incidents I am starting to think someone brought here a curse."

He looked at Allen. "Isn't it funny?"

Allen frowned.

"_Well… there is a special reason."_

"_I'm looking for something."_

"Lenalee…"

"Hm?" asked the doctor who heard him.

"Nothing." Allen shook his head and walked to the others. "If you don't mind I think I will go home. Mother probably heard about Mr. Melvin. She might be worried."

Mike's mother nodded. "Okay, and Allen thank you," said the lonely woman with tears in the corner of her eyes but again Allen just shook his head.

"No madam, it's Matt who you should really thank. He's the one who saved Mike. If he wasn't there I wouldn't even know what to do. He's the real hero."

Matt a bit flushed and looked away which brought Allen a small smile on the face before he left.

'_This town is a mess!'_ he thought walking through the hospital door.

* * *

'_The angels, not half so happy in heaven,_

_Went envying her and me—_

_Yes! that was the reason (as all men know,_

_In this kingdom by the sea)_

_That the wind came out of the cloud one night,_

_Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee.'_

This time it wasn't a coincidence when they met. Allen was truly looking for her when he was walking through the almost empty streets.

He had enough of this game and he was determined to find the truth. Here and now.

"There you are," he said approaching her. She was silently sitting on the bench opposite to his shop.

"Allen," she smiled but her smile quickly faltered when she saw his frustrated face. "I can see something is still bothering you…"

"I want answers!" he yelled at her.

She sighed and stood up. "You don't usually yell at people, Allen-kun. What's wrong?"

He went to her and she put a hand on his shoulder. "Allen-kun."

"No!" he moved away from her. "I don't know what happened but… it all started because of you. Mr. Melvin and now Mike. What's going on? When I'm with you I feel calm and okay but when you're gone I'm confused and feel as if something wasn't right. And why all of the sudden are the people that are close to me getting hurt?"

She sighed.

He nodded. "I knew that something's wrong! Tell me!"

She shook her head. "You have to find out yourself."

He angrily ran to her again and took her arms. "Tell me!" He just couldn't take it anymore.

"No," she calmly pulled herself out and stepped away. "You have to…" she sighed,"you'll know."

'_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we—_

_Of many far wiser than we—_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons down under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee:'_

"Lenalee, please."

She took another step.

"Lenalee, I swear that if you leave now without answering me, I never want to see you again," he said, determined, just then realizing that he actually meant it.

She pressed her lips into an line and shook her head in a way that said, 'I'm sorry but I can't". He frowned,being touched mixed with being upset and walked away not even turning back when he heard her running in the other direction.

* * *

'_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling—my darling—my life and my bride,_

_In the __sepulcher__ there by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea.'_

Allen felt bad and wanted to get home as fast as possible.

He blinked a few times when he noticed that there was someone sitting on the stairs in front of his house.

When he found out who it was he ran to his little sister Jane who was still motionless sittingwith a blind expression, watching the white wall of the building in front of her.

"Jane," he took her shoulders and shook her a bit. "Jane, what's wrong? What are you doing outside in the night? It's cold. Jane?"

"Allen, do you remember when mother told me to fix my bed when I get out of it in the morning?"

Allen didn't move but his sister apparently hadn't needed an answer because she continued like nothing happen.

"Once I didn't do it. Not that I forgot… I just asked myself… why should I? It's not like we will be having a visit and even if we did why would it be to my room?"

She looked at him. "And you know what happened? Mrs. Neilson came with her little daughter and mother invited them into my room to look at my toys. Mother was so upset with me as if the bed was the most unrespectable thing in the whole world."

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Allen, dad went today to look at the haunted house…and there was an incident."

"W-what happened?"

She shook her head.

"Jane! What happened?!"

"Dead, Allen. He's dead."

**(TN: Well, that escalated at an actually reasonable pace that makes this plot somewhat good.)**

'_Annabel Lee.'_

* * *

**To be continued…**

_**MESSAGE FROM THE MOST BITCHIN' MADMAN IN AUSTRALIA**_

_**FOLLIEOFMADNESS**_

_**Wassup biotches? Your humble, but absolutely brilliant regardless insane overlord demands, guess what, reviews! Review! Tell this whelp of an Author what his story is worth! Tell him what's the best, what's the worst, and the like, part of this story!**_

_**Yell at people enough, and eventually they'll do what you say. Rule I've lived by, applies here. Applies to you, applies to this Author.**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW DO YOU WANT TO DO IT YET NO WELL THEN REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW TRIEVIW REEVIEW VIWEW VIREW VCIREWI *Foams at mouth***_

_***dead***_

_***Rises like a boss***_

_**Well then. Review. Follow. Favorite. Do as you wish.**_

_**Just remember, I'm watching you wherever you go.**_

_**Tata, and remember, you really shouldn't leave those awful magazines underneath your bed. I find them in bad taste of my slaves.**_

_**THIS HAS BEEN A MESSAGE FROM THE MOST BITCHIN' MADMAN IN AUSTRALIA**_

_**FOLLIEOFMADNESS**_

_**ALSO FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER #THEMADNESSESTFUCKER**_

_**AN: Scare them to death to get some review nice one:)**_


End file.
